1. Prepare approximately 150 microcrystalline and 75 other particle size suspensions in aqueous or ethyl oleate media of androgens, progestins and other compounds furnished by the Government. 2. Provide particle size analysis of aqueous suspensions by means of Coulter counter. 3. Conduct preliminary physical chemical analysis of steroids: enthalpies of fusion, xray diffraction patterns, aqueous solubilities and particle size stability in suspension. 4. Provide parenteral and oral formulations to NICHD as requested by the Project Officer.